Prongs (PR0NG5)
Theme song for Prongs, play it while reading his page for full effect ! Notes: Invented as a peacekeeper, surprisingly doesn't have peace in himself. One could relate to him. Prongs' name is based off Harry Potter, and some aspects is inspired by Prongs from Harry Potter as well. Prongs is the brainchild of Mooneffects. Do not tamper with code or steal him, or edit him whatsover, only to edit categories. Code by me. ''D e s c r i p t i o n'' Prongs has a very.. unique appearance to say the least. Obviously a deer mixed with a SkyWing wouldn't turn up as the most ordinary result. Quite resembling a Paradox Ball Python, Prongs has some genetic 'glitches' where patches of fur would replace his scales in some places (He has a mane of fur replacing his scales on his neck, furry legs, and furry wings, and even a furry tail tip), similar like how paradoxes have random glitches in their scale color. His base scale color is a glossy, metallic, polished copper red (appearing quite rusty in some lights). His underscales are the same color as his base scales. Prongs has stunning, emerald green eyes, which is odd considering stags and deer are not famed for green eyes. If it's even genetically possible. His legs, starting from his thighs, are furry, a light tawny color with light brown stripes, like an okapi. That.. was not really intended, as the same stripe pattern could be observed in his wings, which are light brown with darker streaks. He has large, branching antlers, which is a clear sign of his deer genes. His tail tip is like a brush, a light brown like his wings. His mane is light brown, and sometimes tawny with stripes. Odd, to say the least. Not sure if Prongs likes that. Recently, Prongs picked up round-rimmed glasses and wears a red-and-yellow scarf. (oml this is so much like harry potter) ''Subject's Reaction Log'' * Upon Creation: "There's something wrong with me, isn't there?" * 2-3 weeks later: "I knew I was special. I knew I was something different." * 1 month later: "What's the point to all this?" * 6 months later: "Am I... worth it?" * 1 year later: "I do not fear death...it is living with this...deformity the challenge." ''P e r s o n a l i t y'' We have managed to gotten the subject to take the MBTI Personality Test and he was ISTJ. Considerably accurate, through our observations, the subject, Prongs', personality is as recorded below. Perks/Pros * Integrity: Emotional manipulation, mind games and reassuring lies all run counter to Prongs’ personality type preference for managing the reality of the situations they encounter with plain and simple honesty. In this case, he uses his immense charm and charisma to convince even the most skeptical in his peacekeeping jobs, often using the most plain form of charm: honesty. * Dutiful: True to his purpose, Prongs is very dutiful and hard-willed to his peacekeeping duties, and has little time to set aside for his own personal, private time. * Responsibility: Prongs would rather run himself into the ground with extra work and lost sleep than fail his current given objective. He would often think for days if a tough peacekeeping request was asked of him, somewhere in the lab. * Calm: Prongs rarely loses his temper, and is prone to making clear and rational decisions, and these are made more for effectiveness in the receiving end's mind (another sign of his immense charm and way with words) rather than empathy on individual qualities. * Tendency to Enforce/Create Order: True to his peacekeeping purpose, Prongs tends to enforce the law and order in his actions or create it, just to keep the peace. Flaws/Cons * Stubborn: Prongs is stubborn in the fact of 'if i don't believe it, it's not true'. This attributes to his low self-esteem which is caused by number one, he refuses to believe anyone who says he's not weird-looking or anything and should accept himself as who he is, and number two, he refuses to believe he's good at anything besides peacekeeping. * Insensitive: While not intentionally harsh, Prongs often hurts more sensitive types’ feelings by the simple mantra that honesty is the best policy, and so his peacekeeping, while effective.. can just be a little damaging. * Goes by the Book: Prongs hates lawbreakers (thus he's the opposite of a lawbreaker, a peacekeeper), and believes that things work best with clearly defined rules, but this makes him reluctant to bend those rules or try new things, even when the downside is minimal. This is possibly because he was raised in only could be the finest lab in the world with strict rules and harsh punishments for disobeying them. * Judgmental: Prongs highly dislikes those who are willfully ignorant of the solid facts and just opinions, and those who disagree with the facts. However, one exception is Lupine, who he's slowly developing romantic feelings for. * Unreasonably Blames Himself: Prongs, due to the low self-esteem he has, often blames himself and himself only for things he could've done better, or things he THINKS are a job done poor. Overall, Prongs fits the ISTJ personality type extremely well, but we think he should erase more flaws and have more perks, but even through our completely non dysfunctional brainwashing, he cannot be changed. ''S k i l l s e t'' Determined after 10 months of observation by our scientists. War, Combat, Conflict * Combat Skills (Fighting, Dodging): ◼◼◼◼◼◼◻◻◻◻ * Hunting Skills (Hunting, smelling, tracking): ◼◼◻◻◻◻◻◻◻◻ * Foraging, Scavenging (Finding resources and food in barren places): ◼◼◼◼◻◻◻◻◻◻ Communication Skills * Negotiating, Bargaining: ◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◻ * Peacemaking: ◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼ * Arguing: ◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◼◻ * Retorting, Coming back: ◼◼◼◼◼◼◻◻◻◻ Overall Analysis: Prefers words over claws. ''Explanations for Ratings on War, Combat, Conflict'' *Combat Skills: Prongs, having DNA from the male deer, is not the worst in fighting, as males in the wild often compete for mates by fighting. However, he has few weapons, only having better and enhanced fire coupled with branching antlers that can ram a dragon back enough so that he can make a quick escape. However, Prongs prefers words to claws, thus he doesn't use his weapons often, earning him a 6/10 rating, compared to one of our other subjects, Lupine. *Hunting Skills: Prongs is terrible at hunting (as deer aren't hunters), and often relies on other dragons to hunt for him. He's a rare case of an omnivore, preferring to eat meat, but eats fruits whenever meat is scarce, thus earning him a 2/10 rating, compared to one of our other subjects, Lupine. *Foraging, Scavenging: Prongs is quite terrible at foraging or scavenging, but noticeably better than hunting. He has an eye for fruits hanging in trees whenever meat is scarce, and is surprisingly good at picking out fresher food out of a pile of rotten food. However, he is not the most adept at finding resources other than food and water, earning him a 4/10 rating. ''Explanations for Ratings on Communication Skills'' *Negotiating, Bargaining: Prongs is superb in this field, as in the lab, he is often outshone by the others and beaten in hunting for live prey/grabbing dead ones, he had to learn and perfect the skill of bargaining so he could get his share of food in the vast forest enclosure he lives in. He earns himself a 9/10 rating for this. *Peacemaking: His purpose, Prongs can resolve arguments and conflict in a minute if it's terribly easy to him, or five minutes for harder cases. Not much can be explained, as he's genetically engineered and bred to keep the peace in the lab. He earns himself a 10/10 rating for this. *Arguing: Quite good at arguing, Prongs can think and voice out valid points in an argument to completely change the tide of the argument to change and convince one's mind and even end the argument with one simple point. Thus, he earns himself a 9/10 rating for this, as his arguing skills are ever-so-slightly outshone by his peacemaking skills. *Retorting, Coming Back: Usually Prongs isn't a hot-headed or rude person, but once touched on a sensitive subject of his, bullied, or pushed to his limit, Prongs can become extremely rude and will do anything to protect himself, but this result is a very rare reaction from Prongs, thus earning a 6/10 rating. ''H i s t o r y'' Entry 1 * Prongs was created on 27th March, in one of our creation labs containing the enclosure for forest subjects. He was introduced to 7 other creations; his first reactions were rather pessimistic. * Immediately he doubted himself. He hated his appearance. It was curious that his peacekeeping abilities was formed at a very young age, his first sentence was, "Letz sort thiz out peacefully". * Prongs could fly on 6th April, albeit not as fast as the bird creations we have created before him. Being a SkyWing, he liked flying very quickly and his favorite activity and stimulation was clear, flying condition skies. Entry 2 * Soon the subject, Prongs, was learning to catch food and he immediately learned to eat both fruit and meat. Prongs liked to roast or cook his food using his enhanced fire; one of the only times we see him using fire. * Prongs' personality was complex, and developing everyday. He often shied away from conflict as a solution; but his words could just be as scathing as claws. He was also pessimistic and quite hopeless. * He took a liking to Lupine, who often visited him. Entry 3 * One year later, he has learnt how to speak and articulate his words using his charisma. * Not much eventful events in his backstory; but Prongs was content with his life in the lab, keeping the peace in the enclosure, but flaring up sometimes. He was outcasted for a while, which developed his pessimistic personality, and the only time he used his antlers violently on a fellow experiment was when they taunted him for his weird looks. His mental health took a turn for the worse when autumn arrived. * The subject could be observed watching the falling autumn leaves with curious wonder, then he spoke something way beyond his mental age; "The autumn leaves are falling again; as the leaves die, hope in me dies as well." Curious to think that the last autumn, he was barely old enough to process the falling leaves. This shows his intelligence and sharp observations developing from a tender age. Entry 4 * As the subject ages, his personality is even more developed. (See Personality) * He continues to be content with his life, solving more peacekeeping cases, and visiting Lupine occasionally. This is the final entry in Prongs' history. * Summary: Prongs' history was an emotional rollercoaster, and only one question remains in my mind... What next for this curious experiment? ''L i k e s/D i s l i k e s'' Likes * Cats * Dogs * Animals in general * Autumn * Falling leaves * Peace * Order * Laws * Reading * Owls * Scarfs (It's a cute obsession) Put anything belonging to the list above right in front of Prongs' nose and he'll squeal with happiness or sigh in a wistful way. Either way, he'll love you forever, as the lil' squishbean he is. Dislikes * Dead animals * Animal cruelty/abuse * Deforestation * Destruction of Nature * Not having books to read * Being tired * Being outcasted * Chaos * Conflict * Wet socks Put anything belonging to the list above right in front of Prongs' nose and he'll snap at you, growl, snarl, or threaten. Either way, he'll hate you forever, as the lil' insecure floofball he is. ''Trivia and ALL References/Inspirations'' Trivia *His obsession with scarfs began when Lupine first gave him a scarf. He found it adorable and has been collecting scarfs ever since. *He got glasses so he could read better; not because he had poor eyesight. *Lupine describes Prongs as a "complicated dragon; he's a little intense sometimes". ALL References/Inspirations to Harry Potter Description *Round rimmed glasses are the signature glasses of Harry Potter and James Potter. *Prongs' name is a reference to the Marauders (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs) *Prongs being half stag is a reference to James and Harry Potter's patronus both being stags, and James' Animagus form being a stag (James in Animagus form is a stag named Prongs) *Prongs wears a red-and-yellow scarf, which is the colors of Gryffindor, James and Harry Potter's Hogwarts House. Harry is also seen wearing a scarf that is red-and-yellow, exactly like Prongs', during winter in Hogwarts. Personality *Prongs' personality is complex and complicated, just like Harry's. *Prongs, being ISTJ, is the same as Harry's MBTI Personality, as well as Hermione's. *Prongs' personality is described as 'intense' by Lupine, just like how Ron describe Harry to be "intense". Quotes *When Prongs says "I knew I was special. I knew I was something different" is a reference to what Lord Voldemort said when he (Tom Riddle at the time) discovered he was a wizard (told by Dumbledore) Likes/Dislikes *Prongs likes owls, similar to how Harry likes his owl Hedwig. *Prongs likes cats, similar to how the Potter family, before James and Lily was murdered, owned a cat. ''G a l l e r y'' Prongs.png|Prongs appearance, by Mooneffects (formerly XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) on Flight Rising, credits to FR Artists! Autumn leaves for prongs.gif|autumn leaves !! prongs loves these Prongsinadiffstyle.png|Pencil headshot I did of him :3 Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Males